


Don't You Need Somebody

by ziam45



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caretaker Liam, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Rich Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziam45/pseuds/ziam45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik didn't believe in love. For him, love only meant betrayal and hurt. But, then came Liam, who changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from RedOne - Don't You Need Somebody

Zayn Malik was a name that everyone knew. His face would appear atleast once every week in People magazine. For the entire world, he was one of the richest eligiblebachelors and the CEO of Malik & Co. But if you ask his closest friends, Zayn Malik was the most cherished friend and even more loving father.

At the age of 20, not only did Zayn take over his father’s company but also became the father of a baby girl. Penelope Zoya Malik was his life. Her mother, Sarah, left the baby in his care and broke all ties with them. He took a vow from her, never to return to their life, which was happily accepted by Sarah.

His friends had tried a lot to make him go out with someone. But Zayn always refused. He claimed that he didn’t need any companion or anything. He had everything he wanted, his mind stated. Except love, his heart protested. But, love was something he didn’t want. Rather, he didn’t care for it. He had loved Sarah, with all his heart. And what did that lead to? Only hurt and betrayal.

For Zayn, the only thing that mattered to him was to keep his baby as happy as poosible and maybe, even more. But being a famous celebrity and also running his own company at the age of twenty three came with consequences. Out of them, the massive one was when he wouldn’t have time for his daughter.

Penelope would spend most of her time either with his friends Niall and Harry or Nancy, her caretaker. Everyday he would try his level best to be able to go home early, to spend time with his _jaan_.

As Zayn was getting ready for bed in his room, there was a knock on his door. “Come in!” answered Zayn. “Zayn?” questioned Nancy and stepped into the room. After Zayn nodded her to continue, she explained how she had completed all her work for the day and reminded him of her leaving for her hometown tomorrow. Being consumed by work, Zayn had totally forgotten about Nancy leaving and had not gotten a replacement.

He gave her enough money for her journey home and wished her good luck for future. After Nancy left, he walked into Penny’s room and found her to be deep in sleep. He called his friend Louis, to discuss his current problem with and waited for him to pick up.

Zayn walked into the living room and sat on his couch. Finally, Louis picked up.

Louis: Hey bro! Whats up?

Zayn: Lou! I screwed up.

Louis: What’s wrong?

Zayn: It totally slipped my mind that I had to find a new care taker for Penny. Now Nancy has left and I don’t know what to do!

Louis: *giggles* Babe.. you’re so oblivious! You already told me this.

Zayn: Oh? I did?

Louis: Yup. He’s gonna be there tomorrow morning at 7. I’m gonna get him there myself. Okay? And even stay around to explain, whatever you forget, and only leave when he’s settled in. Now chill!

Zayn: Oh my god! Lou, I love you.. I’m forgetting everything now-a-days.

Louis: Well, that’s what I’m here for.. Just remember this.. we’ll be there by 7 alright?

Zayn: *sighs* Thank you so much mate. Sorry to have called so late.

Louis: It’s okay mate. Good night.

Zayn: Yeah. Good night Lou.

After ending his phone call, Zayn checked on Penny again and went to his room, now relieved and actually grateful for the friends he and Penny had made in such a short time. He put his alarm on and let sleep to take over.

 

Next morning, he had woken Penny up and was making pancakes for her, when he heard the doorbell ring. When Zayn opened the door, he was shocked to see only Louis there. “Don’t tell me! He didn’t want the job?” huffed Zayn and asked Louis rather angrily. Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn, “He’s getting his bags mate. Have faith in me will ya?” said Louis while pointing to a guy whose face was hidden by the car’s hood.

A sudden cry of ‘baba’ from Penny made Zayn rush back into the house. Penny was asking Zayn to feed her. “Mate, let me feed her. Why don’t you explain the job to Liam, yes?” said Louis and took the plate from Zayn and began feeding Penny.

This gave Zayn time to actually take a look at the guy, Liam. He was almost the same height as himself, had brown hair and looked a bit buff. (Truthfully, Liam looked more like a wrestler than a caretaker, to Zayn.) After introductions were done, Zayn cut Liam off who was trying to explain how he got in contact with Louis for this job, and actually started explaining the work to him.

Liam didn’t look hurt by that. Rather, he paid immense attention to everything Zayn was saying and raised questions here and there. Finally it was decided that Liam would stay in the room right beside Penny’s ( _it was Nancy’s room as a matter of fact_ ) to make it easy for him to take care of her.

Penny stayed on the first floor, whereas Zayn’s room was on the second floor. One of the questions that Liam raised was why there were no other servants in the house, seeing that Zayn could clearly afford more maids. Zayn explained how Penny wouldn’t be comfortable with any outsider and so he saw it fit to have a full time caretaker, who would be incharge of everything rather than having several maids roaming around the house.

Liam took it upon himself, to introduce himself to Penny. He stood at a safe distance from her and explained to her that he was gonna be her caretaker from today. “We would be the bestest friends in the world!” exclaimed Liam and lifted his hand towards her, for her to shake. Penny glanced at Zayn and grinningly shook Liam’s hand, when she saw Zayn’s smile.

 

 

Everyday, Zayn would wake up and get ready for office. He would walk into the living room and be bombarded with smells of breakfast and coffee, made by Liam. ( _On the first day, Zayn had told Liam_ _that he need not make breakfast, but Liam just waved him off stating that it was no trouble_ ).He would press a kiss to Penny’s forehead and bid Liam goodbye. When Zayn returned home, he would find Penny either drawing infront of tv while Liam cooked dinner or cuddled up with Liam on the couch, dinner already made. Zayn couldn’t help but feel a bit shy around Liam. Liam would never call him by his name, but would address him as Mr. Malik. When asked, Liam informed Zayn that he was just a person who worked for him and so would call him Mr. Malik, as is appropriate.

Zayn gave up trying to make Liam to call him Zayn, and started calling Liam ‘Mr. Payne’ in a teasing way. Every night, Liam would come to Zayn’s room with a cup of coffee and walked to his room after wishing Zayn good night. Tonight was no different.

Zayn just had a shower and was wrapped only in a towel, as he stepped into his room. Zayn had almost unwrapped the towel on his waist, but was brought to a halt by a yelp from Liam. Zayn quickly covered himself, with cheeks burning red. Liam made his way into the room, with ‘sorry’ on repeat, placed the coffee on the table, and left quickly.

That night, Zayn’s dreams were clouded by the thoughts of brown eyes and soft skin.

 

 

It had been almost three months since Liam had been working for Zayn. He was gentle with Penny. Never lacked in fulfilling all her requests, but was stern enough to tell her when enough was enough. He had brought a positive vibe to their house. During these past weeks, Liam had been successful in winning Penny over. It made his heart melt, when she asked him to be her best friend.

Tonight, Penny had already eaten her dinner. She argued that she wanted to wait for Zayn, but as it was getting late, Liam finally convinced her and made her eat the meal. Zayn was supposed to be home by 8.30 but it was nearing 11pm.

Liam got Penny ready for bed and was tucking her in when he heard the front door open. He quickly kissed Penny good night and went downstairs. There, he was met by an exhausted Zayn. Zayn kept shrugging his shoulders in attempt to reduce the pain in his back. He quickly glanced at Liam and let out a quiet ‘night’ and went to his room.

Liam made Zayn a cup of hot cocoa and headed towards Zayn’s room. Zayn was stood infront of the mirror and was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. Liam made his way towards the tired man and hesitantly helped Zayn take off his clothes. He made Zayn sit on the bed and handed over the hot cocoa to him. Zayn almost moaned at the warmth spreading through him because of the drink.

While Zayn drank his cocoa, Liam took upon himself to put Zayn’s dirty clothes into the hamper and attempted to make the room tidy. Zayn cleared his throat and glanced at Liam. Liam could almost feel the exhaustion daunting on Zayn. He stepped towards the bed, taking the mug and placing it on the table. He gently coaxed Zayn to turn around and started rubbing his shoulders. He worked out all the kinks and willed himself not to pop a boner then and there, hearing Zayn’s suppressed moans.

After he felt Zayn relax, he made Zayn lay on the bed, covered him up with a comforter and left the room with a gentle ‘night’ and turned the lights off.

 

 

Zayn was in an important meeting, when he felt his phone buzz in his pockets. He immediately excused himself from the room and answered it when he saw _Liam_ flashing on the screen.

Liam: Thank god Mr. Malik!

Zayn: What happened? Is Penny alright?

Liam: She’s actually fine. But that’s not why I was calling. Um..

Zayn: *sighs* Mr. Payne, speak up please. I was in an important meeting *Zayn let out annoyed*

Liam: She’s here.. When I asked her, she said her name was Sarah? *sheepishly*

Zayn: Wait what! How did she get in? Why did you let her in???? *Zayn let out in a frantic manner*

Liam: I’m sorry.. I did try to stop her. But she threatened to complain to you so I just had to.

Zayn: What is she doing now?

Liam: Umm, she’s talking to Penny actually.

Zayn: Fuck! Keep her there Liam. Stay with them. Don’t let her alone with Penny. I’m on my way.

Liam: But what about your...

Liam was cut off mid-conversation. He let out a sigh and put his phone down and made his way towards the duo. The woman, kept grimacing at Liam, much to his surprise. ( _Did he do something to_ _offend her_?, Liam thought).

Liam heard the front door open and before he could even get a word out, Zayn rushed in and scooped Penny into his arms. The woman got up quickly and made grabby hands towards Penny, but stopped when Zayn stepped away from her and handed Penny over to Liam. He asked Liam, in a pleading manner, to keep Penny there. Walking away, Liam could hear the pair outside, shouting at each other. Liam tried real hard to hear them but failed to do so, as they were far way and had resorted to keeping their voices down.

Luckily, Penny asked Liam whether she could take a nap and he mentally shrieked, to finally being offered a chance to go down and figure out what was happening. ( _In his heart, he knew. All Liam_ _wanted to do was be near Zayn and comfort him in any way he could. Even if it meant, shooing the woman away.._ )

After Penny had fallen asleep, he made his way downstairs and found Zayn still trying to argue with her. Zayn used the word Sarah twice now, which let Liam conclude that the woman was Sarah, Penny’s mother. ( _Louis explained the entire situation to him_ ). They both stopped abruptly, when Liam came into their view. Sarah looked in between Zayn and Liam and widened her eyes, as if some realization had struck her.

“So.. you’re saying no because of _him_?”, she almost spit the last word. She let out a dark chuckle and continued to say, “You’re not allowing me back to this- our- family, because of that?”. Liam saw Zayn tighten his hand to a fist and breathing heavily as to stop him from saying something he would regret. “ _That_ is Liam. The guy whose been helping me with everything. He is practically, raising Penny! Something that you never did and would never be able to do” Zayn spat at her. She huffed, took her purse and yelled out ‘fag’ before walking out.

Liam stepped forward and put a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Zayn turned towards Liam and clutched at him, letting out every tear and pain he had bottled up till now. Liam just let him sag into him and rocked them side to side, shushing him and placing a kiss on his head, frequently.

Zayn told Liam everything. All his fears, his agony and his insecurities were out in the open. Zayn slowly lost himself in the comfort being offered by Liam. That night, Penny tried to feed herself, while Zayn and Liam secretly held hands hiding it from her view.

 

 

Zayn was pacing back and forth in his living room and was pushing away the temptation in his mind, to throw his phone at the wall. He had to attend a business dinner today but had totally forgotten about it. Since he forgot about the dinner, he forgot to ask someone to accompany him there. He was going through a list of excuses in his mind, when he heard the front door open and Penny rushed towards him. As he picked her up, he saw Liam and Niall enter the house after her.

Penny had asked Liam to take her to the park. But as they were heading out, Niall entered the house and asked Liam to help him plan a date for Harry. So the trio walked to the park and Liam talked to Niall the entire time, helping him with his plan, also while keeping an eye on Penny. ( _Liam had yet to meet Harry. He only knew Harry from what Niall had told him_!)

Niall saw the panic in Zayn’s eyes and asked him what was wrong. As Zayn was explaining it to him, Niall couldn’t help but glance back and forth at Liam with an almost smirk on his face.

“Come on mate! Ask him, will ya?” said Niall.

“But..” said Zayn almost thinking about the idea.

“Who else is gonna say okay in such a short notice?” questioned Niall and added, “Plus. He needs to get out mate. All he does is spend time with Penny, cook, clean and spend more time Penny. No offense but I suggest he deserves a time out dude!”.

Zayn nodded to himself and glanced to where Liam was talking with Penny about what she wanted to do eat for dinner. Zayn asked Niall if he could take Penny with him. “I made plans with Harry, but that’s fine mate.. You know how much we love that girl ya?” said Niall with a shrug, “Have fun with your boy mate.”, Niall added slyly.

Zayn blushed deep red and asked Niall to shut up. He explained it to Liam, minus the time out part, and after Liam agreed, Zayn asked him to get dressed. Zayn explained to Penny that she has to spend the night at Niall and Harry’s and that he would pick her up next morning. She was more than cheerful to hear that, and hugged both Liam and Zayn goodbye before leaving with Niall. Niall left with a “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”.

Zayn and Liam both stood awkwardly in the living room, just staring at the other. Liam took his leave and went upstairs to get dressed. Zayn waited a beat and then headed towards his room to change.

 

 

It was a small drive from Zayn’s house to the Smith’s. Zayn’s company was making a major deal with Aaron Smith’s company and this dinner was crucial for him to get on Mr. Smith’s good side. He took quick glances towards Liam, who was sat on the passenger seat in a black suit that fitted him gorgeously. Zayn’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Liam made his way towards Zayn who was waiting for him in his car. Zayn just wanted to forgo the dinner and take Liam inside, to his bed. Zayn shook those thoughts out of his head and was sat somewhat restrained in his seat.

The duo was welcomed with a grin by Mr. and Mrs. Smith, to their home. The entrance of Zayn with Liam raised a lot of eyebrows in the crowd. Zayn was aware of how it looked. (Zayn always made a habit of going to such dinners alone. If needed, he was always accompanied by either Harry or Louis, who ever were available that night.)

Liam spent the entire night on edge. This was his first time at a dinner like this. Everyone’s outfits screamed rich and felt incredibly as an outcast. (He tried real hard not to bring up scenarios from Titanic.) But he felt rather grounded, when Zayn would tighten his arm that was around Liam’s back. At those times, Liam would breathe a sigh of relief and put on a smile on his face and nod along, making no contribution to the conversation that went on.

After dinner was served, Liam excused himself to go the restroom. After he relieved himself, he was washing his hands, when he saw a man enter the room. Instead of entering a cubicle, the man headed towards and crowded Liam against the sink.

Liam turned around and tried, in vain, to escape the man’s hold. He recognised the man, Mr. Evans, who had made a sly comment about Liam, when introduced. (“Well.. he is quite an eye candy mate. I heard he works for you Zayn? Send him to mine, when you’re done with him eh?”, Mr. Evans had commented. Zayn had just tightened his grip around Liam and led him away from him.)

Liam let out a weak ‘Zayn’ and internally prayed for Zayn to come and rescue him. This only seemed to anger Evans further who pushed him harder against the sink, letting out a deep growl.

“You think that, that fag is gonna come and save you?” Evans let out angrily. “Well let me tell you slut.. even if he made his way in, he would only be angry, _at you.”_ he grabbed Liam’s hair and pulled his head to look up at him. “Angry at you, for not giving it to him all this time. But letting me do this to you, so soon. Slut!”, Evans growled in his face.

Liam tried to fight him off but was only met with a slap across his face. Liam clutched his face and tried harder to get away, using only one hand. Liam felt his pants being unzipped and tried to scream when Evans had muffled those cries by putting a hand on his mouth.

Evans slapped Liam again on his face and Liam resorted to closing his eyes, due to the force of the hit. Then suddenly, Liam felt someone pulling Evans away from him. He quickly zipped his pants up and watched Zayn hitting Evans repeatedly. He didn’t even attempt to stop Zayn from doing so. After Evans body had hit the ground, Zayn wrapped his hand around Liam’s and led him away, through the room, towards the parking lot.

 

 

Zayn drove them home. A red bruise was visible on Zayn’s right hand, that was holding Liam’s hand over the console. Liam blinked away tears forming in his eyes and watched the road instead of looking at Zayn. After walking through the door, Zayn found himself wrapped in a tight hug by Liam. Liam was sniffling and let out ‘thank you’ over and over again.

Zayn shushed him and led both of them to Liam’s room. He asked Liam to change into night clothes. He left the room, to let Liam change, and returned with an ice pack for Liam’s cheek. Liam took the ice pack into his hand and dabbed it at Zayn’s wrist. For a change, it was Zayn who tucked Liam into the bed and headed towards his own. He heard a whine and faint “stay” from Liam.

Zayn stopped in his tracks and climbed into the bed alongside Liam. Liam clutched at Zayn like a lifeline and let out little sniffles while Zayn rubbed circles into his back. Liam kept sniffling and tried to explain to Zayn, what had happened in the bathroom. What Evans had told him. Zayn gripped Liam harder to himself, when he heard the word slut slip away from Liam’s mouth. Zayn cuddled him and shushed him while running a hand through Liam’s hair soothingly. They both fell asleep on Liam’s bed in each other’s arms.

Later in the middle of night, Zayn carefully made his way out of Liam’s hold and placed the blanket gently on the sleeping boy. Liam let out a grumble that sounded like “Mr. Malik” and then fell back into sleep. Zayn smiled at the sight and headed towards his room. Zayn’s entire mind filled with anger towards Evans which began to fade when thoughts of sleepy and innocent Liam came to his mind.

(It was safe to say that tonight’s event had brought them closer to each other.)

 

 

Next morning, Liam woke up and was shocked to find himself alone in his bed. He had expected Zayn to stay the night. He almost frowned, but stopped when he saw the pain killers placed on his bedside table along with a glass of water beside it. He quickly downed the pill and went to the kitchen. There, he saw Zayn frying something and Penny sitting excitedly on the counter.

“Hey Lii.” exclaimed Penny. Then Penny continued on telling him about how her night went. Liam chanced a glance at Zayn, who was already staring at Liam. Penny got down the counter, with Liam’s help and went out to eat on the couch while watching cartoons.

“How are you feeling?” asked Zayn, genuinely concerned. Liam just shrugged as to say ‘getting there’ and took his seat at the counter. Liam and Zayn ate their breakfast in silence. When Liam got up to rinse his plate in the sink, he was stopped by Zayn who later pulled him into a hug. Liam sagged into the hug and felt himself relaxing at the comforting gesture.

Zayn then pulled away from Liam, with a blush on his face and rubbed a hand over his neck. He gestured going towards his room. Liam quickly caught Zayn’s hand and placed a barely there kiss to the almost healing bruise, without breaking eye contact with Zayn. Zayn felt himself turning and quickly made a get away expressing that he was getting late.

Liam, proud of himself, and almost shy, turned towards Penny and started feeding her, when asked.

 

 

One night, Liam along with Penny was waiting for Zayn to return home. Zayn had called Liam and told him that he was gonna be a bit late due to work. Penny was reluctant about going to bed without her father. He had made a huge progress with her. He ended up being great mates with Louis, after they become a part of _too many_ play dates, with Penny. He also had met Niall and Harry many times, when they would come over for dinner. His love for cooking allowed him to make a connection with Harry.

The only thing that kept him up at nights, was his feelings for his boss. Liam had been infatuated with Zayn from the first day itself. Every smile, every night spent having dinner together, everytime he would be met by a quiet ‘thanks’ mumbled by Zayn for bringing him coffee and every goodbye in the morning, did everything but reduce his love for Zayn. Yes! Liam Payne was in love with his boss, Zayn Malik.

Liam was deep in his thoughts, when someone knocked on the door. His heart skipped a beat, and almost rushingly he opened the door. But he wasn’t met by those brown-hazel eyes. Instead, he was met with blue eyes. Zayn appeared behind this man. Liam stepped away from the door, giving them access to enter. Liam had gone in to check on Penny, who fell asleep on the couch, clutching his arm.

As he picked her up and made way to her room, he heard soft whispers and giggles. He huffed in anger and tucked her in the bed, as gently as he could. When he came back down, the door was closed and Zayn was nowhere to be found. Just like every night, Liam made Zayn his cup of coffee and took it to his room.

He slightly knocked on the door and entered, when Zayn muttered a yes. When Liam walked in, he saw Zayn struggling with his tie. Liam placed the coffee mug on the table and walked towards Zayn. He gently put his hands over Zayn’s and tried to will his heart to stop pounding. Once the tie was undone, he pointed Zayn towards the coffee and stepped towards the door. At the door frame, he mumbled a quick goodbye to Zayn and almost ran towards his room, getting himself away from Zayn.

Liam was lying on his bed, wiping away his tears when he heard a faint ‘Liam’ at the door. He stopped himself from shaking and slept on the bed without making a move. Then breathed a sigh of relief, when he heard footsteps heading away from his room and a door being closed above him.

 

 

Next morning, Liam was in the kitchen making breakfast when he heard Zayn making his way down the stairs. “Penny was still sleepy. I mean, she was up till late last night, so I let her sleep some more. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes Mr. Malik!” said Liam, after turning around facing away from Zayn and concentrated on cooking.

Liam then heard a sigh and soon felt Zayn lingering over his shoulder. Liam ignored the chill spreading through his body and resumed cooking. He felt Zayn holding his waist. Stopping himself from moaning, Liam turned the stove off and slowing turned towards Zayn. Zayn’s eyes were red and he was staring at Liam’s face.

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Zayn’s finger on his lips, shushing him. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and brought him close. Zayn brushed his lips against Liam’s and asked “Can I?” almost sheepishly. Liam only grinned back and crashed his lips into Zayn’s instead of waiting for him to make the move.

“Last night, the man you saw was Mr. Jones. I was out on a business dinner with him.” said Zayn. Liam raised his brows in question and was met by a giggling Zayn. Zayn continued by saying, “Well I like the man... and his wife. He came home to meet Penny”. Liam let out a chuckle. Liam was about to say something but was cut off when Zayn began to speak again.

“He also came around, to meet you specifically. Apparently, I spent the entire night talking only about you babe..”, Zayn spoke again while tracing his thumb on Liam’s lips. Zayn was met by a giggle let out by Liam and was pulled back into a kiss.

Liam and Zayn were engrossed in trying to taste each other that they almost missed Penny’s calls for Liam. Liam gently pushed Zayn back, and made his way towards Penny’s room. He couldn’t stop the smile appearing on his face and went to pick her into his arms. They made their way downstairs where Zayn was sipping coffee and scrolling on his phone.

Liam avoided Zayn’s eyes and made Penny sit beside Zayn and went to get their breakfast. Zayn couldn’t stop himself from staring at Liam and just felt a sense of happiness when he saw Penny and Liam talking animatedly with each other. Breakfast was almost over when Louis barged into the house with Harry and Niall on his tail.

Louis patted Zayn on his shoulder and took a sip from his coffee, without any second thoughts. Harry greeted everyone ‘morning’ and started tickling Penny. Niall made his way towards the pan and scooped the remaining scrambled eggs into a plate and ate, seating himself at the table.

After breakfast, all of them headed towards the park, as per Penny’s request. Niall, Harry and Louis kicked the ball around while Penny cheered them on from the swing. Liam and Zayn chose a place close to Penny and sat down.

For the first time ever, Zayn saw himself opening up to Liam. According to him, Zayn could share anything with Liam without ever being judged. Zayn found himself talking to Liam, about stuff he didn’t share even with Louis. Zayn told Liam about Penny’s mother and how he is always afraid of Penny’s safety. He told Liam, how he was terrified that one day Sarah would come back wanting a part in Penny’s life, but he didn’t want that to happen.

Liam found out that the guy he saw last night, Mark, was just dropping Zayn off after a business dinner. Mark had wanted to meet Penny, since Zayn spent the entire dinner talking about Penny and even told him about Liam. That’s what had led Mark to knock on the door, even before Zayn could. Liam thanked him for explaining, when he clearly didn’t have to. Zayn waved him off. Immersed in their talk, they didn’t even notice that it had been an hour since they came to the park.

Penny called for Liam to help get her off the swing. While Penny was busy brushing off any dirt from her dress, Liam saw Zayn talking to Harry. Then suddenly, Harry turned towards Liam and let off a smirk which made Liam very uncomfortable.

 

 

Liam and Zayn were on their back to their house. Apparently, Zayn asked Harry to take Penny with them since he had to talk to Liam about something important. Harry, being the cupid he was, agreed instantly and conveyed the same to Louis and Niall. Penny nearly shrieked when Harry told her that she was spending the day with them.

Liam entered the house and headed to the kitchen to get him some water when he heard the door being locked. When he turned around, Zayn had settled on the couch and asked Liam to join him. Liam rubbed his hands nervously and sat next to Zayn.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” asked Zayn. He bit his lip, and forced himself real hard to look away from Liam’s lips. Liam shook his head no. “Then what do you want to do? We can..”, Zayn asked nervously and was cut off when Liam placed his hand on Zayn’s knee. Liam leaned forward never straying his gaze away from Zayn’s lips and placed on a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Zayn and Liam made out on the couch for a while. Liam pulled back with a smile and mumbled something. “What?”, Zayn asked and lifted Liam’s chin with his finger. “I love you.. I’m in love with you.. Have been for a long time. All of your flaws only make me love you more. The way you are with Penny, the love and care you show for your friends, everything made me fall deeper for you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same..” Liam replied shyly and waited for Zayn to respond. After a moment, Liam felt as though he had crossed a line and was pulling away from the couch, when Zayn pulled him back on his chest, with Liam laying on Zayn. “I love you too Li.. a lot”, grinned Zayn and brushed their noses together.

“I love you Mr. Payne..”

“I love you Mr. Malik..”

Zayn Malik, CEO of Malik & Co., had finally found love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
